Contract
by Yukamatsu
Summary: "Aku tak membutuhkan ternak, juga tak butuh selir atau apapun dari negeri kalian. Aku akan menandatangani surat perjanjian ini dengan raja kalian sebagai jaminannya," Warnings: Historical!AU, Egypt setting, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Alur Kecepatan, OC, OOC, Gaje, Drama, Typos, etc. Dont like dont read. RenMasa!Oneshot


Seorang utusan dari negeri Utara datang menemui pangeran Ren penguasa negeri Selatan, untuk mengadakan perjanjian kerja sama. Diketahui bahwa negeri Utara sedang mengalami krisis air karena telah terjadi kekeringan di mana-mana.

Bencana kelaparan pun melanda negeri ini dan Ren sebenarnya sudah mengetahui hal tersebut. Tapi sayang, dia menolak telak perjanjian yang ditawarkan, dia menolak untuk membantu.

"Aku tak membutuhkan ternak, juga tak butuh selir atau apapun dari negeri kalian. Aku akan menandatangani surat perjanjian ini dengan raja kalian sebagai jaminannya,"

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Uta no Prince-sama and related characters are copyright to Broccoli.

Warnings: Historical!AU, Egypt setting, Yaoi, Shonen-ai, Alur Kecepatan, OC, OOC, Gaje, Drama, Typos, etc.

_Dont like dont read_

Yukamatsu

.

.

.

Dan di sinilah dia sekarang. Hijirikawa Masato. Raja termuda yang memimpin kerajaan Utara. Dia naik tahta diusianya yang sangat muda dikarenakan ayahnya mengalami sakit keras dan tidak lagi dapat memimpin kerajaan. Sebagai anak tunggal kerajaan hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa menggantikan sang ayah.

Menemui Jinguji Ren, itu tujuannya. Setelah mendengar semua pesan dari utusan yang dikirimnya, Masato memutuskan untuk menemui Ren langsung untuk membicarakan masalah perjanjian kerjasama.

Ruang tunggu kerajaan Selatan diakuinya sangat luas dan megah. Hiasan yang mungkin merupakan emas, terpajang di setiap sudut ruangan. Dari cerita yang didengarnya, negeri ini sangat kaya luar biasa. Dan Masato percaya negeri ini bisa membantu negerinya.

Masato dibiarkan menunggu sendirian di dalam ruang luas itu. Tidak ada pelayan ataupun wakil dari kerjaan yang menemaninya. Meskipun notabene-nya Masato adalah seorang raja yang berkunjung. Mungkin mereka tak menganggapnya karena memang tak ada lagi yang bisa diharapkan dari Negeri Utara.

Masato bahkan tak membawa pengawal atau pengikut lainnya. Dia memutuskan bertemu Ren sendiri sebagai bukti nyata kesungguhan dia ingin menjalin kerja sama dan tanpa maksud yang lain-lainnya. Dia serius melakukan ini demi kerjaannya, rakyatnya.

Pintu ruangan kemudian berderit terbuka. Ren muncul di sana dengan ditemani beberapa wanita di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Tak mengherankan sama sekali bagi Masato. Kekayaan negeri ini sangat banyak hingga bisa dibuang-buang.

"Ah, Hijirikawa-sama selamat datang di negeriku," Ren membentangkan tangannya arogan. Sombong dan angkuh luar biasa. Masato hanya menatapnya sekilas sebelum menunduk sedikit. Dia merasa kecil. Merasa tak ada apa-apanya.

"Aku datang untuk menawarkan perjanjian kerja sama," Masato berdiri dari bangkunya dan langsung mengungkapkan maksud dan tujuannya tanpa berbasa-basi. Wajahnya keras menunjukan keseriusan.

"Ah, tentu saja. Aku sudah menduga hal itu," Ren menyahut santai sambil memasuki ruangan dan mendekat kearah Masato. "kalian semua bisa menunggu di luar terlebih dulu, jangan ada yang masuk sebelum kuperintahkan," Kata Ren pada semua gadis yang menempelinya. Gadis gadis itu menggelayut manja sebentar sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar dan menutup pintu.

"Baik, kau sudah tau maksud kedatanganku kemari untuk apa. Ku dengar kau ingin aku sendiri yang datang untuk melakukan perjanjian ini,"

Ren mengacuhkan Masato dan berjalan ke sudut ruangan. Mengangkat sebuah nampan berisi teko beserta dua buah gelas dan membawanya ke hadapan Masato.

"Perjalananmu pasti melelahkan, Hijirikawa," Ren duduk bersebrangan dengan Masato dan menuangkan air kedalam dua gelas yang ada. "Mungkin kau bisa bersantai sedikit sebelum kita masuk ke pembicaraan inti," Ren menyodorkan segelas air itu pada Masato.

Masato menerimanya, tapi tak langsung meminumnya. Tidak adil baginya jika dia harus bersantai sementara rakyatnya kehausan dan kelaparan di luar sana. Masato meletakan gelas air yang di berikan ke atas meja dan menatap serius kepada Ren.

"Maaf, bagaimana jika kita segera masuk permasalahan inti saja. Mengenai perjanjiannya, aku sudah hadir kemari seperti yang kau minta,"

Ren tersenyum. Kekehan juga terdengar keluar dari bibirnya. "Mungkin bawahanmu salah mendengar, Hijirikawa-sama. Aku tidak bilang kau harus datang untuk melakukan pernjajian," Ren menaruh kedua kakinya keatas meja. "Aku bilang, jika kalian mau melakukan perjanjian kerjasama ini harus ditukar dengan sang raja." Lanjutnya.

Sunyi sejenak. Hanya terdengar bunyi tegukan air dari pihak Ren. Sesaat kemudian mata Masato melebar setelah berhasil mencerna maksud dari raja di hadapannya ini. Dirinya dan perjanjian? Menukarkan perjanjiannya dengan statusnya sebagai raja? Begitukah?

"Kau ingin menguasai negeri Utara?!" Masato menatap Ren tak percaya. Kebencian seketika menganti rasa hormatnya pada Ren.

Ren berdecak dan menggeleng. "Jangan salah sangka," Ren beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati Masato. Meraih dagu lelaki yang lebih pendek sedikit darinya itu untuk menatapnya lekat.

"Kau mempunyai wajah yang lumayan, sifat keras dan bertanggung jawab. Sangat pantas menjadi raja,"

Masato menepis tangan Ren kasar dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Jadi apa tujuanmu yang sebenarnya?!"

Ren menghela nafasnya. "Aku hanya ingin sang raja sebagai ganti perjanjian kerjasama kerajaan Utara dan Selatan,"

"A-apa maksudnya itu?"

"Negeri kalian membutuhkan air bukan? Ah, tapi kurasa kalian butuh lebih dari itu. Pemenuhan kebutuhan kalian juga sedang sekarat. Aku bisa memenuhi semua yang kalian butuhkan. Dengan satu syarat," Ren menggantung perkataannya. Dan Masato sendiri tak dapat dipungkiri sedang menahan nafasnya sejenak. "Aku menginginkan sang raja, aku ingin kau Hijirikawa Masato menjadi salah satu selir kerajaanku,"

Masato benar-benar emosi dibuatnya. Dengan segera, tanpa pikir panjang Masato bergerak maju dan mencengkram kain sutra yang dikenakan Ren. "Kau menyuruhku menjual diri?!" Serunya tak terima.

Sudut bibir Ren tertarik sedikit. "Menjual diri demi negeri sendiri. Kedengarannya lebih bagus." Sahutnya enteng.

Masato menatap Ren tidak percaya. Begitukah sikap seorang raja saat melihat negeri lain dalam kesulitan. Sementara Masato sedang bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri, Ren melepaskan cengkraman Masato pada pakaiannya dan ganti mendekapnya tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Secara spontan Masato meronta untuk melepaskan diri.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan, Hijirikawa. Bagaimana?" Ren hampir bisa dikatakan mendesah di cuping telinga Masato.

Masato menggeleng. "Pasti ada cara lain," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Cara di mana dia tak harus benar-benar menjual dirinya.

Ren melepas dekapannya dan kembali duduk. "Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Hijirikawa,"

Ren kembali meraih teko berisi air di atas meja dan menuangkannya secara asal ke dalam mulut sehingga berhamburan dan tumpah ke pakaian yang dikenakannya. Ren bahkan menyiram wajahnya sendiri. Membuang-buang air dihadapan Masato.

"Berhenti!" Masato menangkap tangan Ren dan menghentikannya. "Kau tidak tau betapa berharganya air yang kau buang!"

"Jadi," Ren ganti menangkap tangan Masato dan melepaskan teko yang di pegangnya hingga jatuh dan menumpahkan semua air yang ada. Masato akan mengambilnya saat Ren menarik tangan Masato dan memaksanya kembali untuk saling menatap.

"Berharga mana, antara air yang ku buang dengan harga dirimu sebagai raja, Hijirikawa," Ren melepaskan pegangannya dan duduk kembali di tempatnya. Sementara Masato, shock dan mundur beberapa langkah hingga akhirnya jatuh terduduk.

"Kau bisa melepas semua pakaianmu sekarang,"

Dengan mata memerah Masato menatap Ren tak percaya. Ren sendiri? Dia tak peduli.

"Aku tak kan mengulanginya dua kali. Aku juga sama sekali bukan pihak yang membutuhkan perjanjian ini," lanjutnya.

Ren menunggu kemudian.

Masato perlahan berdiri, tak ada waktu baginya untuk berpikir kali ini. Pilihan sudah ada di depannya. Tergantung padanya sekarang. Apa yang akan dia pilih.

Lambat sekali Masato melonggarkan tali yang menjadi ikat pinggang pada pakaiannya. Dengan tangan bergetar hebat dia melepas satu persatu lapisan kain yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga kini tak ada lagi yang bersisa pada tubuh sang raja.

Polos, bersih, mulus tak ada bedanya dengan bayi dengan kulit halus seputih susu.

Ren memandangi tubuh Masato dengan kagum. Untuk ukuran seorang pria Masato terlalu luar biasa indah dan mempesona. Ren bangkit dan melangkah mendekati Masato begitu saja. Meraih dagunya, memaksa Masato untuk kembali menatapnya.

Pipi merah merona karena malu, belum lagi mata indahnya yang berkaca-kaca ingin menangis. Ren benar-benar beruntung mendapatkannya sebagai ganti sebuah perjanjian. Dengan segera diraupnya bibir milik Masato dan melumatnya. Tak lupa menarik tubuh polos itu untuk merapat erat dengan tubuhnya.

Tangan Ren pun tak tinggal diam dan mulai mengambil perannya, mengusap lembutnya kulit leher, punggung hingga bagian bawah selir barunya. Meremas kuat bokongnya dan tambah menariknya dekat.

"Akh—" Masato memekik tertahan saat Ren menggigit bibir bawahnya. Belum lagi saat jari jemari Ren yang mulai meraba-raba lubang yang ada di bagian tubuh bawah Masato.

"Jang—akh!" Suara Masato sekarang hanya didominasi oleh pekikan dan desahan.

Sementara tangan lain menahan, tangan lainnya mengelus pelan lubang kecil milik Masato. Memberikan sentuhan elektrik bertegangan kecil sebelum menyelipkannya masuk ke dalam sana.

Tangan Masato berusaha keras mendorong Ren jauh darinya. Ingin melepaskan lumatan pada bibirnya juga sentuhan-sentuhan aneh pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Rasanya bisa saja nikmat baginya, tapi dia tau ini semua tak seharusnya.

"Tolong, berhenti—hh"

Ren melepaskan bibir Masato dan ganti memainkan lehernya. Menjilat dan menghisap. Memberikan beberapa tanda di sana. Masato masih mencoba menolak, walau lubang di bawah sana memberikan reaksi yang berbeda. Tubuh dan pikirannya tak lagi sinkron. Tubuhnya ingin lebih.

"Sudah mulai terbuka, apa ini tandanya kau mengijinkanku masuk, Hijirikawa?" Ren tersenyum miring dan menatap Masato yang mulai menitihkan airmata.

Kembali berciuman Ren mendorong Masato dan menyudutkannya ke dinding. Jari-jarinya masih berusaha membuka lebar lubang Masato agar mudah di masuki olehnya nanti. Dia tak ingin Masato-nya kesakitan tentu saja. Dia ingin Masato merasakan kenikmatan yang sama dengannya.

Setelah menyudutkan Masato, Ren mulai menjilat tubuh depan Masato, perlahan, dari atas sampai bawah, dari leher, dada, perut, lalu kemudian benda kebanggaannya. Sudah menegang dan mengeluarkan cairan yang menggairahkan. Ren menjilatnya. Menghisapnya kuat. Menginginkan cairan itu lebih lagi.

"Bb-berhen—Akh—"

Siapa yang peduli. Ren terus memanjakan Masato di bawah sana. Lidahnya menjilat dan membasahi benda kebanggaan Masato dengan antusias. Sekarang, benda milik Masato ini juga menjadi miliknya. Mungkin akan menjadi favoritnya.

Tangan Ren masih tak berhenti di belakang sana. Memanjakan bagian tersensitif lain pada tubuh Masato. Mengeluar masukkan dua jarinya secara perlahan. Merangsang lebih demi kenikmatan yang lebih juga.

Hisapan Ren semakin kuat saat dirasanya Masato mulai bergerak gelisah dan tak biasa. Masato akan memberikan apa yang di inginkannya sedari tadi. Tak lama setelahnya desahan nikmat itu keluar begitu saja dari Masato. Cairannya menyemprot deras ke dalam mulut Ren dengan tak terkendali.

"Anghh—"

Tubuh Masato merosot. Dan secara reflek dipeluknya kepala Ren yang ada di hadapannya sebagai pegangan.

"Nghh—hh—" desahan nafas kelelahan terdengar setelah itu. Mata Masato terpejam sementara nafasnya kepayahan. Hampir sama seperti habis berlari maraton jarak jauh.

Ren menatap Masato puas dan menyeringai di bawah sana, mengusap lelehan yang tersisa di bibirnya kemudian berdiri. Tangan Masato tambah erat memeluk Ren, semacam reflek karena tak ada lagi tenaga yang bersisa pada tubuhnya sendiri untuk berdiri tegak.

"Rakyatmu akan baik-baik saja, Hijirikawa. Aku menjamin mereka semua, selama kau berada di sisiku," Ren mengelus pipi Masato lembut dan mengecup matanya. Ren juga menjilat jejak airmata yang sempat dikeluarkan Masato pada awal permainan mereka.

Masato menatap Ren sayu, ada perasaan sedih dan lega bercampur pada tatapannya. Masato mungkin saja bisa lega karena Ren mengatakan rakyatnya sudah terjamin sekarang. Dan mungkin sedikit sedih dengan harga yang harus di bayar untuk itu semua.

"Kita hh— sepakat," nyaris berbisik Masato memeluk Ren erat dan mendesah di telinganya. Rasa malu itu setimpal dengan ratusan nyawa yang dia selamatkan dari bencana kelaparan.

Ren mengangkat tubuh Masato dan menggendongnya ke sofa yang tadi mereka duduki. Membaringkan tubuh polos Masato di sana dan menatapnya intens sementara tangannya sendiri sedang melepas segala jenis atribut yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Kita akan menikah besok, tak peduli kau mau atau tidak, seorang selir tidak berhak menolak keinginan sang raja,"

Siapa yang tau jika perjanjian ini kemudian menjadi penggabungan kedua kerajaan. Utara dan Selatan kini bersatu sama halnya kedua raja mereka. Jika Ren sekarang menjadi penguasa negeri Utara, coba tebak apa yang didapat oleh Masato. Dia mendapatkan hati sang penguasa.

.

.

.

[End]


End file.
